As is well known, vision correction is often obtained through the use of ophthalmic lenses, such as eye glasses and/or contact lenses. It is also known to employ corneal inlays, corneal onlays and intraocular lenses.
Another technique for vision correction is to modify the cornea, and this can be done, for example, through a radial keratotomy procedure. It is also known to shape the cornea utilizing a laser and to correct for nearsightedness, farsightedness or astigmatism.
It is not uncommon, however, for a patient to require correction for both near and far distances, and some patients also need correction for intermediate distances. It is also desirable at least in some instances to provide a patient with progressive vision correction powers. Although this can be accomplished thorough the use of ophthalmic lenses, so far as I am aware, multifocal correction and progressive correction through cornea shaping are not taught in the prior art.